


白日挽歌

by AndMereOblivion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndMereOblivion/pseuds/AndMereOblivion
Summary: 东仙单人向depression/ptsd提及。
Kudos: 1





	白日挽歌

“接下来，进行就任仪式。”

他一步一步走上前去，好似逐渐跌落深渊。

在他上任队长后，忙碌程度自然增加，何况他除却队长事务，也揽了总编辑的职责。他对待九番队的态度本会与此前无异，但当了队长，他认为于情于理，自己该更关注部下。他确实这么做了。然后他看到，每一年从真央灵术院毕业后被分配进九番队的院生中，或多或少，总有与他现在性格完全相反的队士。天真，活泼，单纯——以至于他几乎怜悯地看待这群被虚伪遮住双眼的孩子。他们的笑声像六月的阳光一样围绕着他，很少有人不被这样的情绪感染。

他彼时还未彻底失去笑容变成表情永远无波无澜的人，故而，在那般外向的队士对他说“东仙队长对不起我的工作还没完成”，说“队长请一定来跟我们一起喝茶”，或者说“来教我们做料理吧东仙队长”的时候，他往往会极微小地抬抬嘴角，然后回答：没关系。我知道了。好的。东仙要其人的性格绝非刻薄，不过平时太过严格严肃，让人远远便觉得此人难以接近。

在某次新年前，各队都在计划庆贺的活动。他想这样的事当全队一同决定，就专开了一次队内会议，询问他属下的看法。不料那群一向活跃的队士直接向他递交了活动策划案，其篇幅直逼他每月给总队长的月度总结。策划行文清晰主旨明确：九番队今年新年准备吃烧烤。

显然是从很久前就开始的周密计划，甚至考虑到他的眼睛，为他准备了特制的防烟护目镜。他浏览整篇策划了解大意后罕见地愣了两秒。不知一年一度为了新年特辑的疲惫通宵是否让他头脑的关注重点发生了某些奇妙的偏移，他找回思绪后第一件想到的事竟然是：看起来，队士的文书写作能力有所提升，这是好事。

那行“当然如果东仙队长实在不同意也没关系！”在他脑中转了又转，他叹了口气。

“我知道了。策划我会上交给山本总队长的。”

毕竟是新年，他想。

从某种意义上说，这对九番队而言算得上意外之喜。毕竟据执笔策划的队士本人所说，他从来没想过自己的队长会同意这样的事，更想象不出队长拿着一根削掉尖头的竹签，指挥他们往烤架上放各种食物的场面。

这时节天黑得早，下午五点九番队的庭院里就燃了炭火。冬日水一样的清明天色温柔地覆盖下来，连太阳本该亮眼的橙色也是淡的。东仙要端了一杯热水坐在廊下，听他的队士快乐地大笑。几个小时后，时间已很晚，天黑得透彻，队士大都尽兴，于是也三三两两散在走廊，饮酒聊天。一个笑声渐渐向他靠近，当时尚是席官的桧佐木修兵在他身旁坐下，笑了大约五秒，然后一边继续笑一边问他：东仙队长，你想唱歌吗？

即便修兵不说这句话，东仙也能从气味判断出他的席官摄入了过量的酒精。在他开口让对方回队舍休息之前，修兵就自顾自地唱了起来。他唱一曲不知名的贺歌，唱几句又有其他队士围过来给他和声，但因平均水平过低，合唱效果只让东仙想笑。

他确实笑了出来，笑得相当开心，是那种五十年后九番队的老队士回忆往事，新一批队士会认为队长当时十有八九也喝多了的笑容。他在笑声的间隙里喝了一口水，刚巧某个队士的音准没能达到那首歌的要求，走了调。于是，理所应当，他被水呛到了。

不适的感觉让他回神，先前的大笑一瞬间显得飘飘然到有些滑稽。他用尽全力把笑容从自己的脸上剥离下来，那根钝头的竹签在接近手腕的位置压出一道深深的沟壑。他在欢笑这一认知让他产生一种直达心脏的痛感，进而演化为自我厌弃。他为何会仅仅因为新年而感到喜悦，又为何会仅仅因为新年而同意本来拒绝掉也无妨的活动呢？你忘了吗？他似忽然被抽掉力气一般低语：曾经你的一切，同样是值得欢笑的。但——那已是永远的曾经了。

他脑中刹那闪过星星与由内而外浸透他的大雨。于是他略微艰难地站起身，跑调的歌声突兀地停了下来。那杯水被他很用力地放在走廊上，他一言不发地在队士们疑惑的目光和一片安静中拉开通往房间的木门。他庆幸自己还有关门的余力，没让他人看仔细他的表情。他的耳边嗡嗡作响，远远地，他好像听到时任副队长的声音：好了好了，队长大概太累啦，你们让他休息一下吧。

然后他坐在床边，拿着他的斩魄刀，恍然间被拖入意识世界。他的世界里，天幕永远是无尽的黑。从高远的天上，缓慢地落下白罂粟的花瓣，在抵达地面前被地上的白色火光灼成齑粉。他听到他的刀问他：你在干什么？

他没有回应。他不知如何回应。所以他的刀继续质问：你竟然还在露出笑容吗？与死神一同？现在的你，同死去又有何异？

……无异。

既然无异，那便死吧。

这句话消散于风中之前，他掉进黑暗而死寂的梦里。

于梦中，他漫游在一片荒芜之上。远处有微弱的的光，他不能看见光，但凭本能向前走去。光渐渐向他游移，接着消逝在他面前。随即，他的正午，他的夜半，全然搅拌在一起，现出混杂的色彩，令他跪在地上，窒息于黑之中。回忆像绳子缠绕他的脖颈和手腕，收紧，以及收紧。他失控而且嘶哑地低语出声，喉咙渗出气音和红色的血滴：你，你！我曾经爱着的你……世上唯一的光明。

他睁开眼睛逃离梦境，然而黑之黑仍是他眼前唯一的绝对。他发觉自己直直伸出手臂，风镜歪在一边，队长羽织还挂在身上。他的刀从身侧滑落，在地板上击出一声闷响，谋杀新一日无声的两点半。冷汗与泪水在他的脸上交错出划痕，他木然地面对凌晨的广袤沉寂，在这之中世界构建起他无法挣脱的牢笼。日复一日，他生活在冰水一样的绝望与恨意之中，未消磨意志却足够让他受不小的痛苦。他在散发寒意的水中坠落，被嘈杂的、不可知意的声响淹没。对往昔的一种最纯粹也最脆弱的怀恋让他不断加重覆盖在身上的沉默。时间像飞箭刺穿他的身体，堆积起无限小无限真实的伤痕。 **每天，他都在死亡，而这只是个开头。**

END


End file.
